


Bloody Roses - Alastair's story

by Alex_Rose_Macabre



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rose_Macabre/pseuds/Alex_Rose_Macabre
Summary: This is the origin of my own character, Alastair Crowley. This will be apart of the Bloody Roses series.
Kudos: 1





	1. Alice [Redacted]

**Alice [redacted], Chapter One**

Ryan and his husband, Jamie, welcomed their daughter into the world October 31st, 1996. Her name was Alice. The kingdom celebrated Alice for weeks, lots of parties and festivals welcoming the new princess. A thing some people found odd was that Alice’s eyes were orange. Ryan had red eyes; Jamie had yellow eyes. It was soon left alone, people believing it was just a mix of the colors.

Soon, Alice wasn’t their only daughter. The two rulers had second child, Delia, 3 years after Alice, April 16th, 1999. Their firstborn had grown very attached to Ryan, and De quickly became attached Jamie. De had one yellow eye and one orange eye. The yellow made sense, considering that is Jamie’s eye color. But again, the orange raised some questions.

Long ago, the former ruler of this kingdom, a narcissistic king, was dethroned by Ryan. He was imprisoned and no one knew what happened to him since. That ruler had orange eyes, cold and dark, that could strike fear into any soul that saw them. He was an evil ruler, never cared for his people, only for himself. Jamie used to be his queen, and aided in his downfall.

The tyrant had two children with Jamie, twins, who were given to Ryan’s brother. Many people believed Alice and De were that ruler’s children, considering they have the same eye color, not red like Ryan’s eyes. But no one could prove anything, and people didn’t want to question their king.

Alice seemed like the perfect princess. She never acted out or spoke against her parents. But it was very obvious something was wrong with her. When she was a baby, she was so bright and cheery, always smiling, and happy. Now, at the age of 8, she was quiet and reserved. She didn’t like being around people like her little sister did. Many of the servants that spent the most time with Alice had noticed this. Seemingly unlike her parents. The two were blind to the change. Which is probably why things got so bad very quickly.

At age 8, Alice ran away. She left no trace of where she had gone. The only clues were that lots of her things were missing and the front door was found left wide open. The kingdom searched for weeks, Ryan sending out a new set of guards every few days to search new areas. Jamie was devastated, blaming himself for his daughter going missing. De couldn’t understand why her big sister wasn’t there anymore. After weeks and weeks of searching, they had no choice but to give up. They covered all land belonging to Ryan’s kingdom, and even got permission of their neighboring kingdom to search there, but they found nothing. No one had seen her, no one found any trace of her, she was just gone.

Alice wondered for days in the forest that split the two kingdoms. She was young and had no idea what she was doing or where she’d go. She didn’t bring any resources. The most she brought was some clothes and her favorite teddy bear. On the 5th day of her escape, someone appeared to her. A tall young man, with curly black hair, fair skin, and beautiful solid pink eyes. He looked amazing, and demonic almost.

“ **Are you lost, darling**?” His voice is soothing, and had an earie echo to it.

Alice didn’t respond right away, carefully thinking about her answer. “Who are you?” She asked quietly.

“ **My name is Alex. I am a demon, and one of the seven deadly sins. I can help you. I’ve helped others like you before. If you want to avoid your father’s men, I can take you with me.”** Alex knelt down to be at her height, and smiled sweetly at her.

“My mom said not to trust strangers…”

“ **And your mother was right. You don’t have to come with me, but I have powers that can help you. I know how you feel, I’ve been in your shoes before, and I would love to help you not feel like that anymore. I could provide everything you need.”**

Alice hesitantly agreed. She didn’t want to be alone, and she knew she wouldn’t make it on her own. Alex held out his hand to her, and Alice took his hand.

“ **Would you like to tell me your name, sweetie?”**

“Alice…”

“ **Is that your real name**?”

“What do you mean?” Alice tilted her head, a little confused by the demon’s question.

“ **Do you want to be Alice**?” Alex asked calmly.

Alice seemed surprised Alex asked her that. She had thought about it before, but never told anyone about these thoughts, and was never asked anything like this before either. “I… I don’t know…”

“ **What name would you like, darling? You can be honest with me.”** Alex smiles **. “You don’t have to rush yourself either. You can take your time with this**.”

“Uhm… I… I’d like to think about it for a while… I don’t know what names I like…”

“ **Very well, darling. I can help you look at things you’d be interested in if you’d like**.”

“Yes…” Alice nodded, smiling a little at the thought she could change her name.

“ **Would you like to come with me to Hell? If not, I have a hidden cottage not too far from here that you can stay at. I can stay there with you if you don’t want to be alone**.”

“H… Hell sounds nice…” Alice giggles a little at how odd that sounds.

Alex nodded. “ **It’s very nice down there. I can have a room set for you by tonight. And being with me would mean no one could mess with you. You’d be completely safe**.” He stood up straight and led Alice deeper into the woods. At a large tree, very center of the forest, a door-like hole opened in the wide trunk. Alice hesitated, but followed Alex through the door, walking straight into Hell itself.

Once on the other side, they were met with a circular room, built by stone walls. The room had eight doors, including the one they just came through. Each of the other doors were labeled with a different deadly sin, and the name of the current king.

Alice looked around at the doors curiously, and took note of which each one was. Going clockwise around the room; **Envy** , wrote in green, with the name Zavis underneath. **Wrath** , wrote in red, with the name Lola underneath. **Gluttony** , wrote in a blue-ish-grey, with the name Revel underneath. **Pride** , wrote in purple, with the name Yara underneath. **Sloth** , wrote in blue, with the name Jared underneath. **Greed** , wrote in gold, with the name Lia written underneath. And finally, **Lust** , wrote in hot pink, with the name Alexander underneath. These are the **_Seven Deadly Sins and the Seven Princes of Hell_**.

Alex let Alice take it in before leading her to the Lust door and unlocking it with a key. He took her through the large throne room, and led her through another door, and through that door was what looked like a beautiful but dark kingdom.

The demon explains as the walk that each section of hell belongs to one of the kings, and the center of hell is where the dark lord lives. Each part of hell looks different, specifically designed by each king to make it their own. Alex had recently changed the look of his to cater to Alice, hoping a kingdom would be a more familiar and welcoming scene for her.

Alice looked around in awe at the kingdom. To her, it was a lot nicer than the bright and colorful kingdom her father ruled.

“ **Do you like it, darling?”** Alex smiles softly, Alice slowly nodding as she looked around at everything. She clung to his side, the demons wondering the streets scaring her a little. But with Alex there, none dared to go near Alice. They knew how protective Alex was of children, and they learned quickly not to try anything. The king took her to a lovely home that seemed connected to the castle. He had built the house for her, and explained that it could be changed to whatever she’d like at any moment, it didn’t matter what she wanted, he’d make it happen.

Alex lets her into the house and Alice immediately ran off to explore the large home. The demon chuckled softly at her excitement. The girl stops in front of a large wooden door, very curious what’s behind it.

“ **That door will lead you to me**.” Alex walks up behind her. “ **Behind this door is a hallway that leads directly too my room, if you ever need me for anything**.”

Alice looks up at him and smiles. She hugs his waist tightly. He smiles and hugs her back. “Best dad ever!” She giggles happily, making Alex smile more.

Alex leads her to her new room. The bedroom was pretty blank. He wanted to make sure she chose how it looked. As soon as they entered, the room changed. Black and orange curtains appeared on the window, a soft black rug on the floor, and matching sheets on the large bed. Alice looked around in awe, loving her new room. It was hers, and wasn’t decorated by people who barely knew her. She adored it.

“ **It looks wonderful**.” Alex smiles sweetly. Alice nods in agreement, a little speechless after seeing the room transform in front of her eyes. She quickly gets on the bed and lays down, very happy to have a comfortable bed to sleep in, compared to hard dirt ground she had for the past few days. “ **I will let you get settled. If you need anything you can ring for a servant, or come get me**.”

Alice seemed almost upset Alex was leaving her there. She didn’t want to be left alone again, so she got off the bed and quickly ran to him before he could leave. “Please stay…” She looked up at him with the big puppy eyes.

The demon smiles softly and pets her head light. “ **Alright, darling** …” Alex sits down on the bed and lets Alice snuggle close to him. She falls asleep rather quickly, finally feeling safe. Alex pets her hair lightly, humming softy to her.

He stares up at the glittery stars on the ceiling, meant to mimic real stars, as he remembers someone he once knew. Someone he lost, and someone that didn’t even know him. He loved them with all his heart. Alice seemed to remind him of that person, whether that’s good or bad. He had a longing look in his eyes, though no one was there to see. If there had been someone though, they might have said he even cried. But that didn’t matter to him, all that mattered was taking care of Alice. His whole world revolved around her now, and he’d do anything for her, anything to keep her safe.

The girl snuggles close to his chest, soothed by the humming and the slow rise, and fall of his chest. She smiles softly in her sleep. It is quite odd she feels the safest in hell, but Alex made it such a comforting place for her, so much better than her previous home, and the parents that never cared. Alice finally felt at home, with a new father that cherished her, and didn’t neglect her in favor of her little sister, a place for her, designed by her, and she was safe from all harm. Now, to deal with that name situation…


	2. Alastair Crowley

Alice, now 13, sits in the large library like she often did. Her father paced around the library, reading his own book. His daughter found this rather irritating but last time she said something, she felt bad that he just stopped reading after she pointed it out. The demon noticed her annoyance and sits down. He continues reading, now tapping his fingers on the table.

The girl looks back at her book and raises an eyebrow. “Hey, dad…?”

Alex looks over. “ **Yeah**?”

“Who’s this?” She points at a picture of a man in her a book.

“ **Ah… That’s Aleister Crowley. He was a famous occultist and found the religion of Thelema**.”

“Oh… He has a nice name…”

“ **He does**.” Alex smiles softly. “ **Do you wanna use that name** …?” The child hesitantly nods. “ **How about spelling it differently? It’ll be unique. How about… A-L-A-S-T-A-I-R?”**

Alastair smiles brightly and nods excitedly.

“ **Alastair Crowley is a wonderful name for you, darling**.” Alex smiles.

Alastair hugs him tightly, Alex hugging back happily. The two share a warm hug, Alastair not wanting to let go. He always felt safer when close to Alex. The demon kisses the top of his head lightly and smiles softly.

“ **I love you darling**.”

Alastair looks up at him, smiling brightly. “I love you too, dad.”

Alex pets his hair lightly. “I have to go check on some things with the other kings, I’ll be back in a few hours though. Feel free to go to the surface for fresh air.”

“Really? You never want me to go up there…?”

“ **Well, you’re thirteen now. I think you’re old enough. But if it’d make you feel better, I can send some guards with you**.”

Alastair shakes his head. “I’ll be fine on my own.” He smiles softly.

“ **Okay darling. I hope you have fun.”** The demon smiles softly and wonders off to meet with the other kings.

Alastair goes back to the room with eight doors and hesitantly opens the door he had came through so many years ago. The light was blinding, and he put his hand in front of his eyes to block the sun.

The forest was as beautiful as he remembered. He looked around at the tall trees, full of bright green leaves, some having pretty birds chirping a lovely song. The flowers surrounding the base of the trees were bright, and alive.

But not everything can be that great.

When Alastair started wondering, he heard some weird rustling noises. It seemed odd, he couldn’t think of any animal big enough to make those noises, and he couldn’t think of why people would be this deep into the forest.

Soon, he was met with a man he had never met before. The man was tall, and buff. He held a riffle in his left hand, and was dragging some animal carcasses behind him. See, a long time ago, Ryan had made it against the law to hunt wildlife in his kingdom, and they weren’t far enough to be in the neighboring kingdom. So, this man was technically breaking the law. The man acted on instinct and shot Alastair with the riffle, worried he’ll get in trouble with the king.

The bullet entered his left shoulder, knocking him back. He landed on the ground, now bleeding heavily. The man gets closer and shoots him again in the head with a pistol. Alastair dies instantly. The man runs away quickly, not wanting to be connected to this stranger’s murder.

Alastair stares up at the sky, just barely able to see it through the trees. He wasn’t breathing. It confused him. He should be dead. But despite that, he managed to move his fingers. _Breathe_ , he heard, _you have to breathe. We need to breathe, Alastair_. _Get up. It’ll be okay, you just need to get up._

Who was talking to him? He didn’t feel like asking as he just laid there, staring at the sky.

_Alastair listen to me. You need to get up and get to Alex. He can help you._

“I don’t want to move…”

_You don’t have a choice unless you want to just suffer here. We can’t die, all you’ll do is rot, so get off your ass and move!_

“My shoulder hurts…” Alastair mumbled quietly.

_Alex can fix that. He can make everything feel better. But please, just get up. At least try…_

“Who are you...? Why should I listen to you…?”

_My name is Maro. I can explain later, but for now… just get home._

Alastair shakily gets up, trying to not put pressure on his left arm. He wondered a bit, unsure where he actually was and how to get back to the tree. But this Maro person was quietly guiding him. Telling him to go either left or right, and how far he had to go.

He opened the door carefully with his right hand and wondering into Alex’s kingdom after locking the door. He was like a zombie. He walked hunched over slightly, with his arms dangling at his sides. He looked tired, and was bleeding a lot from his wounds. He collapses at the door of his house and weakly tried to open the door, but failed. He wasn’t too worried, partially because he knew Alex would find him and because his brain was too mashed to comprehend fear.

The boy managed to turn over onto his back, staring up at the sky again. An image flashed in his brain. Of a man, with a beautiful gold crown, red-ish hair, dark outfit fit for royalty. He couldn’t recognize this man, but he somehow felt familiar. The image faded quickly as Alastair closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He thought he heard something in the distance but chose to ignore it. He’d rather sleep than think of all the things that noise could have been. The list is too long for his broken mind to think about.

That noise was Alex’s scream. He could see Alastair from where he was, and he could see the blood that drenched the boy’s clothes. The demon ran as fast as he could, for a demon that’d be faster than any human could see. He quickly picks up Alastair, carefully cradling his son in his arms. He whispers a spell and slowly starts healing Alastair’s wounds.

“ **You’ll be okay, baby, I promise, you’ll be okay** …” Alex whispers to him. Alastair could barely hear him, but it did make him feel better.

Alastair’s eyes glow a bright white, his dark red hair slowly fading into a pure white. Black raven wings spread out behind him, and Alastair gasps heavily as he regains consciousness. Alex brushes his hair out of his face.

“ **How do you feel honey**?”

Alastair clears his throat a little. “G-good…” He manages to mutter out. “Better than before, heh….” His eyes stop glowing, returning to his pretty orange eyes.

“ **That’s good, darling**.” Alex smiles softly. The wings slowly retreat into his back. He carefully stands and carries Alastair to his bed. “ **I’d never let anyone hurt you and get away with it**.” He sits down on the bed and with Alastair laying next to him. Alastair snuggles close to his side, slowly drifting to sleep as Alex hums to him. The humming soon turns into soft singing.

_“ **Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around**_

**_Demons are prowling everywhere  
Nowadays  
  
I'll send 'em howling I don't care  
I've got ways_ **

**_No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there_ **

**_Demons will charm you with a smile  
For a while  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around_ ** _”_

Alex pets his hair soothingly as he sings. When he finishes the song, he moves into a more comfortable position, carful to not wake Alastair. He holds Alastair close and slowly falls asleep. Alastair snuggles closer to him, burying his face in the demon’s chest.

In his dream, he saw the man again. Beautiful crown, red-ish hair, dark outfit fit for royalty. They stood in emptiness, face to face, and saying absolutely nothing. They didn’t have anything to say. Alastair had a million questions, but he couldn’t get the words out.

He didn’t feel in any danger. Actually, he felt very safe. Like the world could be burning around him, and as long as this man was there, he’d be okay. He tried to step closer to the man, but as soon as he moved the man started to fade.

This time, Alastair could say something. He only managed to get out a shaky “W-wait!” before the man was gone. He was alone again. Alastair had this sinking feeling in his gut. He didn’t have any idea why. He didn’t know this man, what his name was, or why he kept popping up. It just didn’t make sense.

Alastair slowly woke, opening his eyes and lazily looking around the room. The image of the man faded once again, and the further from his dream he got, the more fuzzy his memory became. He slowly sits up, careful not to wake Alex.

The demon had turned to lay on his stomach and honestly very much resembles a sleeping kitty. They he is positions with his hands under his head, his back arched just slightly. If Alastair listened closely, he could hear a faint purr from Alex. 

Alastair gets up carefully and wonders around the room. He makes his way to the full-length mirror in the corner and stares at his reflection. The bullet wound on his shoulder had already scarred over, and the one that had been on his head was completely gone. His hair, starting at the roots, had began turning a pure white color, contrasting against his naturally dark red. Similar to the man he had seem before, or he thought it did, his memory of the man growing more and more fuzzy.

He felt lost. So many things happened in such a short amount of time, he really doesn’t know how to wrap his brain around it all. He died, but didn’t, he’s now hearing voices, he keeps getting visions of someone he doesn’t know at all, but somehow felt close to. He feels sick. Quite literally. He coughs a bit, trying to keep it muffled in his hand as to not wake his father. When he takes his hand away, there was blood… Why? Why was there blood? He couldn’t understand at all. He backs up against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position, with his knees pressed against his chest.

Questions were racing through his head. Who is Maro? Who is the man he kept seeing? Why are his insides bleeding? _Why am I not dead?_ Over and over, questions repeating until he got a headache. Nothing makes any fucking sense. He’ll ask his cat-like father when he wakes, for now, he’s still tired, and falls asleep in the position he is in on the floor.


End file.
